The present invention relates to a portable, foldable, and easily erectable stand for use in conjunction with the steering wheel of an automobile or other vehicle.
Frequently, drivers have a need for, or a desire, to rest, drink a cup of coffee, or read a map or newspaper while being confined behind the wheel of a parked automobile, finding it extremely inconvenient, to leave that position, to find a support or table, or to sit in another seat of the vehicle. Consequently, there is need for such a table to be used when the automobile is in the parked condition, which will enable the user to more easily read a newspaper or book while simultaneously having a cup of coffee or sandwich.
A number of temporary tables and desk top surfaces have been proposed for use with vehicular steering wheels. For example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. Gray 1,883,714, and Russell, 4,453,788, box-like attache cases are provided having hooks which can be set over the steering wheel. Each of the boxes is openable to expose the contents thereof, but must be closed in order that it be useable as a table-like surface. In any event, both patents disclose surfaces which are smooth and in the manner they are mounted on the vehicle wheel, are maintained wholey inclined to the horizontal so that it cannot be used as a table surface on which papers, cups, plates or the like can be stably held. In Shroeder, U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,821, a purely horizontal shelf is attachable to the steering wheel. The shelf protrudes forwardly in a horizontal manner in front of the driver thus having severely limited space restrictions on which papers, books, eating utensils or the like, can be placed securely and for most drivers severely restricting their freedom of movement.
Vise, U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,606 provides a support formed of hinge sections adapted so that one section lies flat against the steering wheel, inclined to the horizontal while the other section forms a horizontal shelf extending from the first section toward the driver. The horizontal shelf is in front of the wheel and is not particularly suitable for use while the driver is sitting in his seat, since it interferes with his body movement and provides no room on which to stabily store books, papers, or eating utensils. Furthermore, the means by which the device is hinged to the wheel, does not prevent the device from slipping and sliding and rotating about the center of the wheel and thus it is not a stable support structure.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a foldable, portable and easily erectable stand for use in conjunction with the steering wheel, which overcomes the disadavantages noted above.
It is a more particular object of the present invention, to provide a stable stand for use in conjunction with the steering wheel having ample room between the driver and the steering wheel, yet providing a stable surface on which books, eating utensils and the like can be placed.
It is a further object of the present invention, to provide a multi-part hinged device which is easily foldable into a small dimension so that it is easily stored within the conventional automobile without interfering with the driver or the passengers, while enabling erection so that it provides ample room for use for its intended purposes.
The forgoing objects, together with numerous advantages, will be seen from the following disclosure.